The use of specialized carrying cases provides travelers with shipping containers designed to protect valuable products. For instance, modern fishing rods may be constructed from high strength, low weight, materials and customized to meet the personal preferences of a fisherman. Modern fishing rods may also be constructed to allow for disassembly to permit ease of transportation. Because the rods and reels are somewhat delicate in construction, carrying cases are conventional for protecting the rods and for preventing injury from unsecured parts of the rods. These carrying cases may be formed of hard materials, such as plastic or light metal, or soft woven or nonwoven textile-like materials.
All carrying cases suffer the wear and tear of travel, especially when subjected to the baggage handling concomitant with public transportation. The carrying cases usually can not be carried in the overhead bins used in public transports either because of the length of the rods or the bins being full. So, as a rule, the cases and their contents are consigned to the baggage holds of the vehicles. These small items of luggage suffer a high probability of being misplaced or mishandled and lost. Also, there is a high degree of damages suffered by such small light weight items.
Since the events of Sep. 11, 2001, the U.S. government and the airlines have instituted rigorous inspections of carry-on baggage. These inspections subject the passengers to waiting lines and long delays. Any carry-on luggage, other than the ordinary and/or simple container, is subjected to more thorough search adding to the waiting and delays.
From an organizational point of view, as well as convenience, it is also desirable to use hanging rod cases in closets, at home and while traveling. It is also desirable to pack the various accouterments used in fishing together with the rod case.
There exists an unmet need to remove the fishing rods and carrying cases from the inherent dangers of damage and loss prevalent in all transportation, especially in the baggage compartments in public transportation. There is a necessity to quickly and easily reduce the carry-on luggage to simple containers quickly inspected by security personnel.
There is a further need to provide a carrying case that can be unobtrusively carried while using the rod and reel for fishing.